


Playing Doctor

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [50]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Human, Playing Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren gives Evony a routine check up following the event in S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme_slash_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=femme_slash_fan).



> prompt - humanity

One of the perks of humanity was the discovery of all the different nerves that Evony had never noticed before. As Lauren pours over her, doing a routine check up, she feels tingling and arousing sensations all over. Since being turned, all she feels is hunger. She wants Lauren’s fingers inside her and to press her mouth against her in a possessive and intense manner. 

When Lauren asks what symptoms, if any, she experiences, Evony can no longer contain herself. So, she demonstrates her answer using her hands and tongue. 

This must be what the humans mean by _playing doctor_.


End file.
